brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/17 July 2017
06:12 I think the reason is because I dont think I can do it on my own because if I will do it alone there are lot of things to do which will take for me a lot of time to make 06:13 what if you won't achieve your success in the future? 06:14 don't think like that. 06:14 never think like that. 06:17 I mean right now I can start working on animation 06:17 I will end up doing it after some years, yes 06:17 but I could have saved that time if I had a partner 06:19 and IMO it's better to work with a partner because a partner can show you points you have missed or upgrade your idea 06:20 Hi 06:20 gello 06:22 'sup. 06:22 Lav, logs for yesterday were fixed. 06:23 Did they juis 06:23 *just appear 06:23 ? 06:23 Toa fixed it yesterday. 06:24 What did he have to do? 06:24 And for today they work too. 06:24 :) 06:24 But what did he do? 06:24 He kicked your bot and undid his revisions on logs for yesterday. 06:25 Yes. 06:25 Oh, I wonder what the problem could be 06:25 Dadaw, what, in your opinion, should your partner do? 06:26 It must have been some sort of glitch 06:28 IMO we both should bring ideas and respect them equally, we both should work on stuff (like sprites, music), but devide it equally like if there are 10 characters I will work on 5 he will work on 5 etc... 06:28 and 06:28 help eachother when something is hard for one of us 06:31 * ok. 06:31 I made one game with someone the work was devided equally, we finnished the game really quick (it took for us 4 days) and then we started working on bug fixed and adding more stuff extra for the game (like skins) 06:32 Dadaw, do you know Python? (the programming language) 06:32 yes 06:32 never got to learn that but I found a book that can teach me how ot 06:32 k 06:33 wb 06:33 Bloody chat always refreshes itself. 06:34 I find it fairly easy, I have made a calculator, word processor, Battleships game, lots 06:34 I have that on my Ipad 06:34 cool! 06:35 however, in some ways it is not as logical as the old BASIC 06:35 like in Commodore or Sinclair computers 06:35 k 06:35 for example, in BASIC: 06:35 10 PRINT"HELLO WORLD! 06:35 20 GOTO 10 06:35 Python: 06:36 loop = True 06:36 while loop True: 06:36 print('Hello world') 06:37 I'd like to have my own video game company. 06:37 Cool 06:37 I could make my Customs real. 06:37 And upload'em to Steam. 06:38 And to PSN. 06:38 yeah 06:38 And become very rich on this. 06:39 Maybe I'd work hard and someday buy TT Games. 06:39 And then… 06:40 You would have a flashy car, mansion in New York, massive boat, private jet, and whatever else rich people splash out on 06:41 At first, I'd realize my Customs. 06:41 And then I'd make my house in Copenhagen bigger. 06:42 Okay, I have no time for dreaming. 06:43 It is time to save the Multiverse! 06:43 too too too too tooot 06:43 toot toot toot 06:43 too too too too tooot 06:43 SHIVA! 06:43 *SUPER-SHIVA! 06:46 wb 06:48 Wb wb 06:48 Wb b bbbbbb 06:48 Wb wb 06:48 Wb b b bbbbbb 06:49 (stop) spamming 06:49 Custom:War on spam 06:50 I came from the planet Spamllifrey 06:50 1. That Custom doesn't exist. 06:51 I stole a Spamachine called TOILETS 06:51 2. We're not spamming. 06:51 I know 06:52 Dadaw, I need to ask you a question. 06:52 it doesn't work? 06:52 ? 06:52 oh 06:52 Did Smashing Star exit the chat yesterday? 06:52 not sure 06:52 Because I think he's here since yesterday. 06:53 Just like Revan one day… 06:53 Revan now doesn't enter the chat… 06:53 the question is why 06:54 And Smash is here since yesterday and doesn't respond… 06:54 Could it be…? 06:54 in Revan there are 3 holes, one in the R, one in the e and one in the a. 06:54 3 HOLES, 3 HOLES! 06:54 06:54 ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED 06:54 Murder again? 06:54 the Illuminati watched both of them all along 06:55 Wait, just a moment. 06:55 Smash in his full nickname has one «a» in each word. 06:55 i know someone that did 3 strieks in a row but he wanted to do it 4 to make sure it will not be an illuminati and he was falling when he was about to do it and missed 06:55 3 words 06:56 v 06:56 3 a's 06:56 Oh, damn, no. 06:56 Both of them were either murdered by BrickWraith or by the Illuminati. 06:57 dun dun dun 06:57 I know someone that everytime he use an emojy he put it 3 times or in groups of 3 06:59 now lets wait for the 3rd person 06:59 i am a secret agent of the illuminati 06:59 Lav is away… 06:59 but now its not a secret 06:59 What if…? 06:59 that I was the killer all the time 06:59 SHOCK 06:59 PLOT TWIST 06:59 ::::O 07:01 Seriously now. 07:01 what if waht? 07:01 Where could both of them disappear? 07:02 Maybe Smash doesn't know how to exit the chat? 07:02 easy 07:02 the x button 07:03 Rev, maybe, is on a vacation. 07:05 yeah 07:07 POTC is almost saved… 07:07 Almost finished… 07:07 k 07:07 Almost, almost… 07:10 Well I appreciate your concern for me Shiva, but i'm merely browsing for vintage computers 07:17 I was joking. 07:17 I was just wondering, why is Smash so silent and remains here since yesterday. 07:18 probably left his computer on 07:20 He's here since yesterday evening. 07:21 He even edits his Custom. 07:21 But doesn't respond here. 07:22 perhaps he uses a different browser for chat, and has forgotton tgh 07:22 *forgotten that he has it open 07:33 wb 07:33 Wb wb 07:33 Wb wb 07:33 Wb wb 07:33 Wb b b 07:33 Wb wb 07:34 Wb wb 07:34 Wb wb 07:34 Wb b b 07:34 Please tell me you aren't taking the mic out of me 07:34 It's POTC remix. 07:34 Oh 07:34 (wall) 07:34 Because I've just finished with POTC and there's only King Kahuka left. 07:35 Cool 07:35 By King Kahuka I mean former admin here :P 07:36 lav pm 07:37 Cause recently I started making remixes with wb. 07:37 Like Ollie Keys makes his remixes. 07:38 Seen @Dadaw 07:39 oh 07:39 I thought it was just spam (laugh) 07:39 lol 07:39 arr you ready for SDCC? 07:44 You mean, San Diego Comic-Con? 07:49 Yes 07:49 thats the short 07:49 of it 07:49 SDCC 07:51 Yeah, ik. 07:52 No, I'm not yet ready. 07:52 chat froze 07:52 wb 07:54 last year's LEGO Fans I believe was really disapointed from SDCC and NYCC 08:00 Is LEGO getting even worse? 08:03 Somehow. 08:03 They abandoned Castle and Pirates. 08:03 There's nothing interesting in the new 2017 catalog. 08:05 They don't make Space sets. 08:06 they got rid of Bionicle 08:06 and all the classic stuff 08:06 They think only about Nexo Knights and Ninjago, which is the worst thing ever. 08:06 Is City still running? 08:06 IMO ninjago went downhill NK is great 08:06 City is still running 08:06 k 08:07 Ninjago has some interesting sets. 08:07 Everything is getting worse these days 08:07 yeah 08:07 EVEN LEGO MOVIE 2 PLOT IS BAD 08:07 Emmet and the team trying to find and rescue Batman 08:07 Nexo Knights only have classic Jestro's appearance nice. 08:07 Things are made to break these days 08:07 yeah 08:07 Consider this: 08:08 right now I am finding myself playing old styled video games because they are way better then the new ones 08:08 Ninjago have some nice character appearances and some nice sets. 08:08 My Imperial Typewriter from 1938 still runs fine, whereas my Windows Vista laptop from around 10 years ago does not work 08:08 Dadaw, you mean LEGO games or which? 08:09 in genral 08:09 people are now thinking only about money 08:09 and my Casio watch which is two years old froze up recently, but some one I know has an 1850s French clock which works fine 08:09 Some of them can be still good. 08:09 That's right Dadaw, it's all about the money 08:10 I remember the Joker's famous quote. 08:10 not about giving us something that will actually last us 08:10 i have a piano from the 80's that works completely fine even better then my 21st century piano 08:10 what Shiva? 08:10 "GET LOONY!" 08:10 No! 08:10 About money! 08:10 Shiva 08:10 Let's put a smile on that face! 08:11 Just look, when all of their money are gone, those «civilians» will eat each other 08:11 ah 08:11 I'm not a monster 08:12 I just want to show the real world. 08:12 I have a Wii that still functioning and a PS2 that still functioning 08:13 But what about PS2 servers? 08:14 they are down 08:14 so you will buy ps3 08:17 I have a PS2 08:17 But I have a Commodore 64 (1986) and a ZX 81 (1981) that both work 08:17 and I saw many modern computers that stopped working 5 years after you got them 08:17 The ZX 81 will go on YT very soon 08:17 cool 08:17 More like 5 minutes @Dadaw 08:18 lol 08:18 mine survived for 5 years until it somehow got infected by a virus (most be a website I went to) then I formated my PC 08:19 now it's running fine because I know how to keep it well 08:19 I am doing full search every week 08:19 *full scan 08:20 What I hate 08:20 is Flash player 08:20 why? 08:20 They should build that into the PCs and browsers, and we should not have to download it. It means that older browsers don't work 08:20 yeah 08:21 The sooner they eliminate the need for it the better 08:23 gello 08:25 wb 08:32 wb 08:32 Whom were you greeting? 08:33 Oh, I get it. 08:33 I've finally finished the Caribbean! 08:33 Both Pirates and POTC are saved now! 08:34 And now Futuristic Space is on its way to be saved! 08:34 Yahoo! 08:34 Yarr! 08:36 cool 08:36 SPACE PIRATES 08:36 YARR 08:37 I might add them to Futuristic Space. 08:37 Not might 08:37 I will add them to Futuristic Space. 08:38 There'll be Alpha Team, Agents, Space (classic and modern) and Star Wars. 08:38 cool 08:38 And in either Space or Star Wars there'll be Space Pirates. 08:38 cool 08:45 Afterwards, there'll be Venture Worlds: Adventurers, Indiana Jones and Western. 08:46 And then Classic Era: Island and Racers. 08:47 And one more Modern Days: Movie, Super Heroes and City. 08:48 Despite the fact, that earlier Voldemort and Sauron didn't find a villain of the world of City, that world will still need to be saved. 08:49 'sup. 08:49 gello toa 08:50 gello 08:50 Hi! 08:50 'sup, idea-giver. 08:51 Hi 08:52 Don't count it as an insult. 08:52 That was a compliment. 08:52 Seriously. 08:52 Thanks! 08:53 I changed "Favorite MOC" to Favorite Ideas Set" on my proposal. 08:53 It seems to make more sense that way. 08:54 * Toa Kopaka Nuva walks in the woods and removes hood to anger Lavertus 08:54 (angry) 08:54 BTW, you can rename your blog. 08:54 wb 08:55 I thought that only administrators could do that. 08:55 No. 08:56 Admins can delete and protect. 08:56 So, let's return to the theme. 08:57 I think, instead of Ideas set, we should have Favorite Custom. 08:57 Or something like that 08:58 There's nothing to stop us from changing some of the categories from year to year. 2017 07 17